El arte de negociar
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: La norma es que uno nunca debía confiar en los europeos cuando se negociaba, pero a veces las cosas podían salir de forma inesperada. UkChiArg
**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los países latinos pertenecen a Latín Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Parejas:** UkChiArg - ArgChi/UkChi

 **Advertencias:** NC-17, PWP, Lemon gráfico, Doble Penetración. Uso de nombres humanos. Si no gusta, no lea :3

Dedicado a Tamy y Haru que me incentivan siempre con lo que escribo. Mis ArgChi/UkChi son suyos 3 Y en general, espero les guste u/u

 **El arte de negociar**

Inglaterra apretó sus puños, conteniéndose mientras el latino nuevamente le gritaba una y mil cosas. _«Eres un caballero»_ se decía, _«no caigas en el juego de Argentina»_. Pero era tan endemoniadamente complicado no pararse de su asiento y golpearlo ahí mismo.

Pero no, no debía.

Estaban en un receso de la reunión de naciones, aunque ya no quedaba nadie más en la sala, salvo él, Argentina – que gritaba nuevamente el tema de las Malvinas – y en el fondo Chile.

Arthur suspiró. Quería poder hablar con el único latino que no lo odiaba, pero para su mala suerte Argentina rara vez lo dejaba solo. Sabía de esa extraña relación que ambos mantenían, aunque el menor de los tres presentes siempre lo negara.

Una lastima realmente. Chile era de los escasos países que no había podido meter en su cama y principalmente porque lo seguía viendo como un niño. Su maldita caballerosidad lo detuvo por muchos años intentarlo. Pero luego que se percató de esa relación sin nombre ni forma que tenía Chile con Argentina, su deseo de llevar a algo más que una amistad lo que tenía con Manuel aumentó exponencialmente.

Quería a Chile y por su reina que lo iba a conseguir.

Fue ahí, entre los reclamos de Argentina que se le ocurrió una idea. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, e incluso se arriesgaba a que su intención principal fuera denegada – Pero que más daba, para su frustración sexual siempre estaría Alfred, o Francis, o cualquiera en realidad –

"¡Basta Argentina!" Gritó la nación isla, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa, levantándose.

"¡No hasta que me devuelvas las Malvinas, maldito pirata!"

"¡Se llaman Falklan Islands!" Gritó exasperado el más viejo.

"¡No, no y no! ¡Devolvémelas ahora!" También se exaltó la nación latina, golpeando la mesa y rojo de furia. Desde atrás y en total silencio, pero completamente atento, Chile miraba a los dos países discutir.

"Si tanto las deseas, negociemos" De pronto interrumpió el mayor, callando al rubio más alto, quien lo miró sin creer. Por sobre el hombro del argentino, Inglaterra pudo ver que Manuel lo miraba con aprensión.

"¿A que te referís, pirata?" Preguntó dudoso el rubio menor. Esto le daba mala espina, nunca había que fiarse de los europeos.

"Lo que te digo ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre la soberanía en The Falklan? Bien, acepto, pero a cambio de algo"

Martin entrecerró sus ojos, un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo ¿Qué pretendía ese maldito?

"¿Qué querés a cambio?" Consultó desconfiado.

"Es fácil darse cuenta, pensé eras más inteligente Argentina" Sonrió con superioridad Arthur, mirando de soslayo a un estupefacto Chile, quien se sonrojó furiosamente intimidado.

Argentina no tuvo que seguir la mirada para darse cuenta de a quien se refería. Por un momento se había olvidado de su amigo trasandino pero al ver como el antiguo imperio miraba por encima de su hombro supo inmediatamente sus intenciones y qué pretendía negociar.

"No" Fue la tajante y espontanea respuesta de Martin.

"Oh, una pena entonces" Dijo el mayor tomando sus papeles y disponiéndose a retirarse del lugar, fingiendo tristeza.

Argentina lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego darse vuelta hacia donde estaba Chile. Lo analizó con la mirada y Manuel entendió rápidamente.

"¡Ni se te ocurra hueón!" Dijo firme el castaño, hablando por primera vez desde que empezara todo ese revuelo. La voz de la nación menor hizo que Inglaterra detuviera su ordenar, sonriendo triunfante. "Yo no soy un puto trofeo. Y tu Inglaterra, arregla tus problemas directamente con Argentina, a mi no me metan"

"Oh Manuel, no seas tan hiriente conmigo. Para que vean que no soy tan malo, no es necesario que sea solo Chile y yo, tu también puedes estar presente Argentina" Ofreció el más viejo, sus ojos totalmente de depredador.

"¡No! No soy un maldito juguete de ustedes dos" Dijo totalmente indignado el menor, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir lo más pronto de ahí, pasando por el costado de Argentina que seguía con la vista en el suelo. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando el mayor lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

"Manuel…" Empezó Martin con voz queda

"¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? ¡Pretendes cambiarme como mercancía!"

"¡Es mi isla!" Rebatió Argentina desesperado.

"¡Es mi cuerpo!" Prosiguió el menor "Si tanto deseas recuperar tu isla, acuéstate tu con él y a mi me dejas en paz"

De un golpe se zafó del agarre y se alejó de su vecino país, esta vez parándose frente a Inglaterra, levantando la vista al mayor.

"No te creí capaz de jugar tan bajo, Arthur" Murmuró Chile.

Inglaterra levantó su brazo derecho, acariciando levemente la mejilla del menor, quien tembló sutilmente, pero no apartó su vista de los ojos verdes del europeo.

"Un país siempre debe saber jugar sus cartas de buena manera. Y no eres un trofeo Manuel, al contrario, fuiste y serás mi fruto prohibido" Sonrió el mayor, dando una fugaz mirada a Argentina. Chile enmudeció y sintió su cara arder "No te sientas ofendido, mi _joya del pacifico_ "

Manuel supo entonces que debía huir de ahí rápidamente, y sin mirar atrás salió de la estancia, dejando a los dos países mayores juntos.

"Una lastima Argentina, pero debemos respetar la opinión de Manuel" Dijo el mayor, sacando una lapicera de su bolsillo en el terno y anotando algo en un papel, extendiéndoselo después al rubio menor "Si cambia de opinión, mi numero de habitación"

Argentina tomó el papel y aún en un estado de estupefacción, miró como la nación isla se retiraba del salón.

"Y recuerda, Argentina, siempre hay formas de conseguir lo que un país necesita…" Murmuró Arthur, dejando al otro país solo con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Casi a media noche tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Arthur se desesperezó y levantó. Había asumido que los latinos no iban a llegar, pero parecía que Argentina había logrado convencer a Chile.

Se relamió los labios con anticipación.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban. Argentina con un rostro totalmente serio y detrás de él, sin mirar al frente, Chile.

Fingió sorpresa, aunque por el rostro de Argentina supo que este no le creía para nada. Pero bueno, al menos debía ser un caballero con ellos.

"Que sorpresa, pasen por favor" Los invitó, abriendo la puerta para que los sudamericanos entraran.

Argentina caminó primero y notó que llevaba de la mano a Chile, en un agarre totalmente posesivo.

"Tomen asiento" Ofreció nuevamente Inglaterra "¿Desean tomar té?"

"No, gracias Inglaterra" Declinó el Chileno, sentándose en la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, Chile no sabía que decir, esto era demasiado incomodo. Argentina por su parte no se acercó a la cama ajena, sino que se apoyó de la pared más cercana, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso.

"Pirata, directo al grano" Apremió Argentina, destilando molestia por cada poro de su piel "¿Cuál es tu petición?"

"Ya te dije. Chile" Habló, sentándose en una silla frente a los menores "No, perdón, Manuel. Esto no tiene nada que ver con temas políticos. Quiero tener sexo con él"

Directo. Manuel enrojeció y bajó la mirada a sus manos y Argentina apretó su mandíbula molesto.

"Esta bien, pero yo estaré presente"

"Lo sé" Arthur se puso de pie, caminando hacia el menor de los tres, deteniéndose enfrente. Estiró su brazo derecho para con su mano levantar el mentón del castaño, chocando su mirada con los ojos marrones "Manuel, es tu opinión la que vale. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?"

"No tengo mucho que decir cuando soy una mera mercancía de intercambio" Soltó mordaz el menor, esquivando la pregunta directa.

"Oh, te dije que no pensaras así. Se que siempre te diste cuenta que me atraías físicamente y yo sé que en alguna época de pequeña colonia te pasó igual…"

"N-no…no sé de que estás hablando" Dijo el castaño, alejando de un manotazo al mayor y desviando la mirada, en el fondo sabia que se estaba mintiendo, sobre todo al haber aceptado voluntariamente a ir, pero un poco de resistencia no le venía mal a nadie.

"Esto nos favorece a ambos, Manuel" Continuó el más viejo. "Yo sé que también deseas esto, es una oportunidad magnifica para los tres"

"Tsk…" Argentina bufó molesto ante las palabras del mayor, aguantándose las ganas de agarrar al chileno y llevárselo de ahí.

Inglaterra por su parte volvió a tomar el mentón de Manuel, esta vez ejerciendo algo más de presión.

"Una de las cosas que siempre me atrajo de ti fue tu espíritu luchador. No te quiero sumiso, sé que eres difícil de domar Manuel, enséñame tu fiereza" Tentó el mayor y supo que lo logró cuando el ceño del menor se frunció profundamente.

"Cállate, hueón. No te atrevas a decir que me conoces Arthur, porqu…mmh…."

El chileno no pudo terminar de rezongar cuando los labios de la nación isla se posaron salvajemente sobre los suyos. Intentó moverse, detener el contacto, pero Inglaterra ejerció sobre él una fuerza que no sabía tenía, y sobre el mismo asalto Arthur comenzó a recostarlo de espalda en la cama.

Manuel forcejeó, pataleó y se revolvió lo más que pudo para que Inglaterra no siguiera con aquello, pero viendo su esfuerzo en vano, solo atinó a morder los labios ajenos, logrando que el más viejo se separara finalmente de él.

Pero ya era tarde. Estaba de espaldas recostado en la cama y el rubio entre sus piernas.

Inglaterra sonrió con superioridad, mirando desde su altura al menor. Se pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por sobre su labio mordido, notando las pintitas de sangre sobre la piel.

"Delicioso" Murmuró el mayor, pasando su lengua por sobre la herida, sin importarle el pinchazo de ardor al tocarla. "No lo crees así, Argentina. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?"

Martin estaba que explotaba. No era fácil resistirse a la urgencia de golpear a Inglaterra hasta dejarlo inconsciente, tomar a Chile y salir de ahí. No es que siempre fuera celoso, es que con Inglaterra no podía evitar serlo. Siempre fue y seria un punto de peligro en su relación con el menor. Y ahora, se lo estaba dando en bandeja, literal.

Aunque… bueno, él no había sido el de la última palabra.

El rubio se sacó la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo y se acercó a la cama mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Arthur sonrió, Chile se sonrojó. Inglaterra tomó del brazo al país menor y lo levantó, haciendo que se arrodillara en la cama, igual que él, mientras Martin se acercaba por el costado de ellos.

"Sepan que…los odio" Fue lo que pudo decir Manuel antes que Argentina girara su rostro para besarlo.

Arthur por su parte se sacó la parte superior de su pijama, para luego llevar las manos a la camisa de chile. La soltó del pantalón y comenzó a desabotonarla. Manuel gimió cuando las manos de Inglaterra hicieron contacto con su piel, acariciando su torso. Argentina por su parte en ningún momento dejó de besar a la nación menor.

Inglaterra terminó de desabotonar la camisa y deslizo la prenda por los hombros de Chile, hasta que cayó en la cama. Manuel se estremeció al sentir el frio de la estancia, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, cuando la boca de Arthur bajó por su cuello hacía su clavícula, besando y succionando. Argentina seguía besándolo, pasando un brazo por la estrecha cadera del país menor, mientras sus dedos tanteaban el límite del pantalón que usaba el castaño, queriendo llegar a más.

Chile gimió cuando la boca caliente de Inglaterra envolvió una de sus tetillas, asombrándose a sí mismo por tan poca resistencia. La nación más vieja simplemente sonrió con superioridad mientras seguía succionando y su otra mano la llevaba a la entrepierna ajena, ya endurecida. ¿Qué sabían estas jóvenes naciones que no superaban los 500 años de vida sobre el verdadero arte del placer?

Argentina se acomodó tras el castaño, presionando su entrepierna contra el trasero del chileno, haciéndole sentir su excitación, mientras con ambas manos, ahora bien posesionadas en la cadera ajena, comenzaba a deslizar lentamente los pantalones de Manuel. Al estar los tres arrodillados, le fue complicado terminar de sacarlos, por lo que dio una mirada a Inglaterra, que notó el despojo de ropas, y ambos, sin decirse una sola palabra, comprendieron y se coordinaron para lo que seguía.

Argentina tiró hacía atrás a Chile, mientras Inglaterra tomaba las delgadas piernas, estirándolas hacia él, para poder terminar de sacar los pantalones.

Chile se encontró nuevamente de espaldas en la cama, a merced de estas dos naciones rubias que creían podían hacer lo que quisieran con él. Fue tras ese pensamiento, que Manuel salió del estupor en el que se encontraba.

Que él aceptara esto no era razón para que hicieran lo que quisieran a su expensa.

"Hey…" Rezongó, soltándose de las manos que lo apresaban contra la cama.

Se volvió a arrodillar, mirando esta vez fijo a Inglaterra, sabiendo que Martin desde atrás también lo observaba curioso.

Manuel no dijo nada, simplemente se lanzó contra Inglaterra, besando sus labios con hambre y desesperación. Al principio la nación isla se asombró por ese drástico cambio de actitud, pero luego sonrió encantado, recibiendo al fin lo que quería de Chile.

Chile empujó esta vez a Arthur contra la cama, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Inglaterra esperó ansioso al notar como el menor masajeaba su entrepierna. Aguantó un gemido cuando las frías y delgadas manos del menor se colaron bajo su pantalón y ropa intima. Sin pudor alguno el castaño tomó el miembro semi erecto del rubio, mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del mayor.

"¿Siempre quisiste esto Inglaterra?" Preguntó Manuel mientras envolvía la carne entre sus manos, generando un movimiento desde la base hasta la punta, cada vez más rápido. El nombrado no respondió, mordiéndose su labio inferior ante el estimulo "¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Imperio Británico siempre fantaseo con tener a la colonia de Capitanía General de Chile entre sus piernas?"

Inglaterra siguió sin responder, esta vez llevando su mano derecha a los cabellos castaños del menor, primero acariciando tiernamente, luego presionando levemente, señal inequívoca que el más viejo buscaba un mayor acercamiento.

Chile acercó su rostro al miembro palpitante entre sus manos, su aliento chocando contra la carne, sintiendo el leve temblor en el mayor, observando sus músculos tensarse.

"Entonces es verdad, Arthur. _Vo'_ me _imaginabai_ ' así mismo, entre tus piernas, siendo solo un niño" Se alejó un poco del mayor, esta vez arrodillándose, manteniéndose cómodo para lo que vendría. Martin hace un rato se había alejado de Chile, mirando desde los pies de la cama, en silencio. "Tsk Inglaterra, siempre supe que eras un pirata pedófilo, con razón el gringo se independizó de ti…"

Y antes que pudiera protestar el mayor, Manuel se llevó el miembro a su boca, succionándolo rápidamente. Arthur no reprimió el gemido extasiado al sentirse envolver por esa pequeña boca. Bajó su vista al menor, mientras la mano que aún mantenía sobre la cabeza de Chile ejercía más presión, comenzando a marcar un ritmo. Asumía que no era necesario, que el castaño sabía lo que hacía, pero aún así, ese leve gesto le brindaba aún más poder sobre aquella nación, un gesto totalmente dominante.

Fijó su verde mirada en la café ajena, que saboreando su hombría no quitaba la vista de él y era lo más excitante jamás visto. Manuel, succionando su miembro de forma rítmica, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente.

Argentina por su parte, desde los pies de la cama, veía a su… ¿algo? Hacerle sexo oral a aquella nación que tanto detestaba, pero no podía negar que en el fondo era excitante. El pensamiento de ver a su pareja siendo dominado por otro hombre no estaba para nada mal. ¡Por Maradona!, seguro ese tipo de pensamientos era culpa de Francis – No en vano había sido uno de sus mentores, algún rasgo pervertido tenía que haber heredado –

Al estar la nación menor arrodillada, el rubio latino tenía una excelente visión de su trasero, que se marcaba aún más a través de la tela. Delgado pero firme, como todo en Manuel. Un cuerpo demasiado delgado de aparente fragilidad, pero que solo escondía una actitud tosca y un temple de hierro. Su propio pantalón ya dolía por culpa de la maldita erección que tenia. Decidió sacárselo mejor, y quedarse en bóxer, pero aún así liberó su hombría, masturbándola lentamente, como el mejor de los voyeristas.

A Chile ya le dolía la mandíbula. Aquello siempre era cansador. Succionó fuertemente la punta del miembro ajeno, saboreando el salado pre semen. Ahora que pensaba un poco, Martin no tenía nada que envidiarle a Arthur, Inglaterra era normal, creía. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho con quien comparar porque…bueno, esto era demasiado _fleto_. No sabía ni siquiera porque había aceptado o puesto las reglas. ¿Tal vez tanto tiempo en la OCDE hacia que se le pegara lo _fleto_ y pervertido de los europeos? Podía ser.

Sacó la mano del falo ya rojizo y duro, bajando esta vez con su boca hasta la base, donde ensalivó los testículos del mayor, el bello rubio púbico cosquilleándole en la punta de la nariz. Apretó con su mano derecha la base, mientras seguía en el nacimiento de la entrepierna jugando. Su propia erección también molestaba, por lo que con su otra mano libre comenzó a frotarse por sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Inglaterra soltó la cabeza del castaño, llevando su mano a su boca, ahogando sus gemidos. Él, el antiguo gran imperio británico no iba a aceptar que aquel mocoso le estaba dando la mejor felación de su vida. Su respiración totalmente agitada y sus músculos contraídos, anunciaban el final. Pero no se detendría, quería explotar en la boca del menor.

Chile también sintió los espasmos en el mayor y aumentó la velocidad, así como los jadeos nasales de Arthur. Pero cuando Manuel intentó alejarse, el mayor presionó con más fuerza su cabeza hacia su entrepierna, adentrando hasta el final su hombría en la boca ajena y manteniéndolo ahí el mili segundo que tardó en eyacular.

Manuel se separó tosiendo, no había esperado esa acción del mayor y sintió completamente el semen del mayor en su garganta, ahora chorreando por su boca. Por la comisura de sus labios se escurría al igual que rastros de saliva y sus ojos se aguaron, por un segundo no fue capaz de respirar.

"Hue-cough…ón" Logró murmurar, golpeando el hombro del mayor de paso.

Inglaterra se preocupó, luego de salir de su estupor post eyaculación, sentándose rectamente de nuevo en la cama, acercándose al menor, notando como Argentina venia con el seño fruncido y un pañuelo en sus manos.

Argentina se acercó al menor que seguía tosiendo, sus labios húmedos por la mezcla de líquidos. A pesar de todo, se veía deseable, dentro de lo asqueroso que pudiera sonar. Acercó el pañuelo y lo ayudó a limpiarse.

"Yo…Manuel, disculpa…" Inglaterra estaba nervioso, realmente no pensaba que su acto hubiese dañado aunque mínimamente a Chile. A pesar de todo, a ese país le tenía más cariño que al resto de Latinoamérica.

Arthur fue a tocar al menor de los tres, pero este le dio un manotazo, mirándolo fijamente. Aquellos ojos salvajes le recordaron a esa pequeña colonia con pelo largo e indomable. Y Arthur supo, que aunque los siglos pasaran, las naciones no cambiaban su esencia. Podían modernizarse, civilizarse, pero la esencia de sus propios ser seguía en ellos.

"Supongo que tienes lubricante ¿No?" Preguntó después de un rato de silencio el castaño.

Para Inglaterra habían dos cosas raras en esto, una que Argentina se mantenía callado y dos que el que llevaba las riendas era Manuel, incluso sobre el otro rubio. Recién se había percatado que eran Argentina y él quienes estaban a la disposición de Chile y no al revés como suponía. Sonrió de medio lado, su Joya del Pacifico nunca dejaría de asombrarlo.

La nación isla miró hacia su cómoda, pero Martin fue más rápido, abrió el cajón y sacó el pote. Se sentó atrás de Chile, pasó sus piernas por ambos costados del menor y lo presionó contra su torso, quedando Manuel semi recostado de espaldas. Fue entonces cuando el castaño se sacó completamente la última prenda. Que lo cubria.

"Lo estás haciendo re bien, flaco" Murmuró el argentino, despejando del rostro del menor un par de mechones rebeldes.

Arthur se sintió como un invasor en aquel momento. Y no, no el mismo tipo de invasor que puede ser un ex imperio, sino como un ajeno en un momento que a pesar de lo lascivo, era demasiado íntimo en los dos menores.

Martin abrió el pote y untó dos de sus dedos en él, luego alejó el lubricante un poco y bajó rápidamente a la entrada de Manuel. Este levantó la cadera levemente y separó bastante las piernas para que esos dos dígitos pudieran acceder a su cuerpo.

Chile cerró sus ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, arqueándose levemente y gimiendo bajito.

"Shh, bebé, relájate" Martin murmuraba con tanta tranquilidad y ternura las palabras que no parecía él.

Inglaterra los miraba como hipnotizado. Argentina movía sus dedos lentamente y Manuel se removía entre sus brazos. El rubio sacó sus dígitos y embetunó dos más, pero solo insertó tres, a lo que Chile gimió más fuerte.

"Ma-Martin…" Gimoteó con la mandíbula apretada el menor, apoyando su nuca en el pecho del mayor.

"¿Estás seguro que querés esto? Podemos dejarlo si así deseas" Sugirió Argentina y miró de soslayo a Inglaterra. Arthur sabía que si Manuel decidía no seguir, esto se terminaba aquí y ahora.

" _V-Vo'_ dale…" Gimió el menor y un cuarto dedo fue introducido.

El leve gritillo que salió de Chile fue casi imperceptible, porque aun en esas circunstancias su orgullo era superior ¡pero que lo llevara el Caleuche! Tenía cuatro dedos dentro suyo.

"Estás re apretado, pibe. Relajáte o esto no funcionará" Alentó la nación trasandina, mirando con cierto rencor a la nación isla. Decidió entonces que lo mejor era distraer a Chile y su otra mano, que aún acariciaba el cabello castaño, se posó en la despierta entrepierna del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de Manuel. Tarea complicada, pero no imposible.

Fue ahí que Inglaterra comprendió que aunque él había planeado todo esto, había una parte en la que no era participe y la sola respuesta de lo que pasaría la tenia Manuel.

"Y vos pirata, no te quedés parado ahí y ven a ayudarnos" Apresuró cuando ya le fue complicado seguir coordinando ambos movimientos.

Argentina retiró dos de sus dedos y esperó a que Arthur se posicionara nuevamente entre las piernas de Chile. Para la nación isla, la sola imagen del castaño sonrojado, moviendo levemente su cadera, dos dedos dentro suyo, era excitante. Su hombría volvió a palpitar, completamente descansado de su ajetreo anterior. Como le fue dicho, tomó el pote de lubricante y untó dos de sus dedos. Sin titubear lo guio a la entrada del menor y presionó. Manuel era totalmente caliente y absorbente por dentro. Ahora entendía tanta preparación.

Martin comenzó a sacar y adentrar los dedos y Arthur rápidamente siguió al menor, notando como Chile tiritaba, se arqueaba y jadeaba a merced de ellos.

Sin duda alguna, esta era la primera vez después de muchos, muchos años que Argentina e Inglaterra se unían por una causa común: Chile.

Y ambos seguían torturando a Chile, intercalando movimientos, abriéndolo para lo que venía, los dedos de ambos jugando a estirarlo, adentrando lo que más podían, pero a su vez estimulando su despierta entrepierna. Y el menor se dejaba hacer, temblando, jadeando, dándole a los mayores la oportunidad de verlo como nunca antes, sumiso pero desafiante, como todo en él.

Manuel sentía aquel vacio en su vientre, sentía que explotaría, que se acalambraba. Los necesitaba pronto. Dentro de él, calmando la desesperación, que esas naciones lo hicieran explotar, alcanzar el orgasmo. La doble estimulación lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Dio un leve apretón en el brazo de Argentina, porque no confiaba en su capacidad de modular palabra alguna, por lo que el mayor entendió rápidamente, haciendo un seña al ex imperio para que dejaran de prepararlo.

Ambos rubios se alejaron y Manuel respiró hondo, la necesidad aun más impresa en él, sintiéndose totalmente vacío sin aquellos dígitos soltándolo. Los dos mayores aprovecharon el momento para verter lubricante en sus miembros. Inglaterra no sabía cómo vendría esto, pero sabía que el menor de los tres ya tenía todo planeado, por lo que solo le tocaba esperar a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

Chile se sentó con ayuda del argentino, pues sus piernas parecían gelatina, quien lo tomó de su delgada cadera. Arthur entendió rápidamente la posición, sentándose y acomodándose en la cama, recibiendo el cuerpo delgado del chileno. Manuel tomó el miembro ajeno ya listo nuevamente y lo posicionó en su entrada, apoyó una de sus manos en el torso de Inglaterra pues con la otra seguía ajustando la punta de la hombría del mayor, dejándose caer lentamente, mientras Martin también lo ayudaba ejerciendo presión.

Ambos gimieron. Ambos contuvieron la respiración y esperaron.

Manuel acostumbrándose a esa carne muy dentro suyo y Arthur a aquella prisión estrecha.

Pero antes que el mayor de los tres se moviera, Manuel apoyó sus dos brazos en su pecho y se elevó, casi sacando por completo el miembro de su cuerpo, para luego dejarse caer de nuevo.

Y ambos volvieron a gemir, y ambos se movieron nuevamente.

Más rápido, más duro, Chile imponiendo el ritmo, como debía ser.

Después de un par de minutos ya la penetración era más fácil, más fluida, menos tirante, más exquisita. Manuel rebotaba sobre la británica hombría, tragándolo por completo. Sus ojos cerrados, gimiendo sin parar. Y así es como se tenía a un ex gran imperio a los pies de una nación sub desarrollada. El castaño se acercó al mayor para besarlo, mientras Inglaterra lo tomaba de los glúteos, profundizando el ritmo.

"Si… si me devolvieras mis …ahhh…mis mine-ras…me tendr-rias así siem…arghh…siempre" Las palabras de Chile lo asombraron, pero antes que pudiera responder, Chile gimoteo alto y ahogó una especie de sollozo, estremeciéndose. Inglaterra supo que había encontrado la verdadera joya dentro de Manuel.

Intentó focalizarse en ese punto, pues ahora Manuel era un manojo de temblores y jadeos sin sentido, cuando algo presionó junto a él en el punto donde se unía con Chile. Asombrado miró por encima del castaño, notando como Argentina había llegado hacia ellos y su miembro presionaba la entrada de Manuel también.

Ah, así que Martin tenía las mismas tendencias _especiales_ que el _wine bastard_. Inglaterra entendió rápidamente lo que querían lograr, no es como si no hubiera hecho esto a alguien antes, o se lo hubieran hecho a él. Aunque le preocupaba un poco Manuel, dudaba que el menor hubiera intentado hacer una doble penetración alguna vez en su vida, y por experiencia propia la primera vez no era muy placentera de comienzo, tenía que hacerse con cuidado. Disminuyó el ritmo de las penetraciones, abrió mas sus piernas y de paso las del menor que se enroscaba sobre su regazo.

Martin sonrió, ¿Cómo no iba a ser que ese desgraciado entendiera esto si era un maldito pirata pervertido? Tomó firme su hombría y comenzó a empujar en la ya ocupada entrada lentamente. Tenía que ser así sino podía desgarrar al castaño y poco a poco se internó en ese pasaje ya ocupado por otro.

Chile se tensó, cerró sus ojos y gritó cuando Martin se empujó completamente dentro de él. Abrió sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas, porque dolía tanto. Pero no las dejaría caer. Nunca.

Argentina e Inglaterra sintieron lo tenso del menor, pero ambos estaban en éxtasis ante el ahora si estrechísimo lugar en el cual se encontraban. Martin pensó por un momento que podría quebrar a su flacucho, pero luego recordó que ese cuerpo delgado había soportado peores dolores que esto, y que el fin máximo aquí era el placer. El pibe solo tenía que relajarse, había sido su idea después de todo.

"Por la cresta, esta huea duele más que…agh…la conshesu…¡Ahh!" Un gritó salió de sus labios, rompiendo el rosario que estaba soltando cuando Martin decidió moverse "Les voy a cortar al par de fletos culiaos la pi….nghhh"

Inglaterra atinó a besarlo, pues si bien no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía el menor, sabía que era parte de su mejor y chilenizado repertorio de ofensas.

Fue ahí, mientras distraían al menor, que ambos comenzaron su vaivén, tocando, acariciando toda la piel expuesta de Chile, sus caderas como pistón, primero lento y luego entrando uno, saliendo el otro.

Entre ambos mayores Manuel solo podía gemir o gritar, su garganta dolía, pero esto era nuevo, extremo. Su piel morena contrastando totalmente con la de estos dos rubios que se odiaban – o eso decían – y que ahora lo estaban haciendo estremecerse de pasión. Se sentía explotar.

No sabían por cuánto tiempo siguieron así, tocándose entre los tres, una mezcla de besos, jadeos, temblores. Incluso, tiempo después Manuel podría asegurar que tanto Arthur como Martin se habían besado durante el frenesí del acto. Pero ninguno de los rubios lo admitiría jamás.

Las manos de ambos ya marcaban a fuego sobre las caderas del menor sus huellas, los hematomas se extendían por todo el cuerpo del castaño, en una muda batalla entre ambos rubios de dejar su pertenencia en aquel que yacía disfrutando entre las dos naciones. Ambos estimulando a la vez el miembro de Chile, dándole una doble satisfacción.

Y finalmente Manuel se arqueó grotescamente, derramándose entre ambas manos que seguían estimulándolo, apretando inconscientemente su cuerpo.

Inglaterra fue el primero de los rubios en alcanzar el orgasmo, produciendo aquel sonido nasal tan característico en él, llenando a Chile con su esencia. Seguido de Martin, quien aprovecho mientras aún eyaculaba salir del cuerpo del menor, produciendo un obsceno sonido húmedo al separar las carnes y dejar que todos los líquidos desbordaran del interior de Chile.

La entrepierna de Manuel era una mezcla grotesca de semen que seguía saliendo, lubricante y pintitas de sangre.

Chile cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Arthur.

"Los…odi-io….fletos de mierda" Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Junto a Argentina lo movieron y recostaron en la cama. Ambos se levantaron sin decir nada para asearse. Primero Inglaterra por ser el dueño de la pieza y luego Argentina, para luego limpiar a Chile. Sabían que lo mejor era que se bañara, pero el menor de los tres había quedado tan agotado, que no querían ni despertarlo.

"Será mejor que no durmamos con él" habló Martin calmadamente. "Me devolveré a la habitación, vos si querés podés dormir en su cama"

Arthur se asombró de aquel ofrecimiento, pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte.

"No te preocupes. Iré a buscar a Lukas o Vlad" Aseguró. Más le valía a esas naciones que tenía de amigos no darle la espalda ahora. Por mucho que el primero durmiera junto al autodenominado rey de Escandinavia y el segundo con aquel pobre esclavo – otaku – sexual. Lo mínimo que podían hacer era tenderle una mano ahora.

Martin se encogió de hombros, se acercó a Manuel y le besó la frente, antes de salir de ahí. Arthur se revolvió el cabello y miró una última vez al castaño antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Chile no era de las naciones más madrugadoras del mundo, menos cuando el dolor en su trasero no lo dejaba vivir. Caminaba de forma divertida, incluso cojeando. Pero aún así logro llegar a la sala de reuniones totalmente digno.

Lo que no se esperó es que apenas abriera la puerta del salón, todos lo quedaran mirando fijamente.

"Qu-que chuc-"

De un momento a otro, Japón, Hungría y Bélgica se abalanzaron sobre él.

"Chile-san, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas. Nada comprometedor, es solo para mi biblioteca de material interactivo" Mencionó Kiku con libreta en mano.

"¿Cómo fue? ¿Te dolió mucho? Aww bebé, uno más que cae en las manos de ese desvergonzado pirata" Murmuró Elizabeta abrazando con fuerza a Manuel, quien no entendía nada. Y mientras Japón y Hungría lo seguían atosigando, Bélgica se acercó con su felina expresión.

"¿Qué se siente? ¿Es verdad que lo hiciste con Holanda-niisan cuando andaba entre tus tierras? ¿Y con Prusia y Alemania?"

Manuel estaba helado, sin saber qué hacer, con un enorme tic en su ojo derecho.

"¡Haceos a un lado, sanguijuelas!" Gritó quien venía entrando al salón, tironeando a Chile nuevamente, abrazándolo fuertemente "¡Mi hijo! ¡No puedo creerlo, esos mal nacidos le han quitado la inocencia a mi bebé!" Gritaba dramáticamente España, mientras atrás Italia del Sur aparecía con la mejor selección de sus armas de mafioso.

"¡Donde está ese maldito pirata que ha obligado a Martin a hacer tamaña estupidez! Maldición, España Bastardo, ve a buscarlo" Exclamó el mayor de los Italia.

"¡PAREN LA HUEA!" Gritó sumamente confundido Chile, soltándose de los brazos de España, mirando a quienes lo rodeaban "¿Qué huea están hablando?"

"Lo que sucede Chile-san es que Inglaterra-san y Argentina-san ya han comunicado a la reunión – por error, claro está - la aventura que tuvieron en la noche"

"¡QUÉEEEEE!" Gritó alejando a todos de su lado, buscando enardecido al par de estúpidos que contaron todo.

Y los encontró, peleando al final del salón, con un Alemania que intentaba detenerlos y Prusia que reía a carcajadas. Dio un paso, pero una figura alta se interpuso.

"¿Por qué me entero recién que varias naciones se dieron _amour_ y hermano mayor no fue invitado? Manuel eso es feo, yo mucho tiempo te lo pedí…."

Chile dirigió una sola mirada asesina a Francia, quien decidió mejor alejarse del camino del menor. El aura que envolvía a Chile en estos momentos era tan oscura como la de aquellos años junto a su jefe el dictador.

"¡Martin culiao'!" Rugió Chile a los dos energúmenos que seguían gritando, y que voltearon a verlo "¿Qué chucha hiciste?"

"¡Él maldito pirata tiene la culpa, mintió che! Dijo que negociaríamos sobre Las Malvinas y lo que me entrega es una citación a una reunión para hablar sobre soberanía ¡Sos un pelotudo, Inglaterra!" Se defendió colérica Argentina.

"Yo nunca te prometí nada de eso, acepté que hablaríamos sobre la soberanía de las Malvinas, no que negociaríamos" Se defendió Arthur.

Mientras volvían a gritarse en la sala de reuniones Kiku, Yoong Soo, Leon y Mei filmaban y tomaban nota de todo. Gilbert perseguía a Elizabeta y Roderich proponiéndoles un trío, Mathias se reía a carcajadas comentando a viva voz sus antiguas andanzas con Berwald y Lukas de cuando eran una unión, traumando de paso a Emil y Tino. A Vlad no le importaba si no había un rito satánico u ofrenda de sangre de por medio. Sebastián, Miguel, Pedro, Luciano y Daniel hacían apuestas de cómo terminarían Inglaterra y Argentina ante la furia de Manuel. Alfred y Francis escondidos en una esquina lloraban desconsoladamente. Antonio era consolado por Lovino, Feliciano y Ema. Mientras Scott y Govert se dedicaban a fumar, importándoles un carajo el revuelo, pero divertidos de ver a Arthur en aprietos, e Iván era el único disfrutando de todo porque… le gustaba ver el mundo arder ¿Verdad, da?

"¡FLETOS DE MIERDA, JURO QUE LOS MATO!" Gritó ensordecedor Chile, sacando a flote la vena araucana que llevaba en la sangre.

Alemania se sentó tomando su cabeza entre las manos ¿Cuándo sería el día que tuvieran una reunión de naciones tranquila?

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
